


Our little potato

by eqqplant



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ellie is just a sap, F/F, Pregnant Dina, Some Spoilers, it's just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eqqplant/pseuds/eqqplant
Summary: Pregnancy was a blessing, it really was, but it definitely has its downfalls that Dina had begun to realise over time.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Our little potato

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self-indulgent and fluffy.
> 
> These aren't in an order it's just two small fics about a pregnant Dina merged into one! 
> 
> There isn't enough pregnant Dina content our here so I'm hoping I do her justice!

"And that's the last of it!" 

Dina clasped her hands together, turning off the kitchen tap in front of her before looking down at the laundry chucked in the basket at her feet. She wiped her forehead against the back of her shirt's rolled up sleeve before resting her hands on her hips.

It was now the afternoon. Dina had spent most of the morning hand washing the laundry from the week before while Ellie had gone out hunting to clear her mind over who knows what. Ellie had arrived back about half an hour before but Dina had insisted that she was more than capable of doing the rest of this by herself, as she had done for many many months prior.

A gentle kick was felt within the growing baby bump that was hiding underneath her shirt, Dina brought her hand down quickly to soothe the short little unpleasant outburst from the occupant inside. 

Pregnancy was a blessing, it really was, but it definitely has its downfalls that Dina had begun to realise over time.

For one, simple jobs had become an effort.

During the earlier stages of her pregnancy, it wasn't really a problem, she could get done most chores or tend to the vegetable patch by herself, but as of late it was just becoming too much for her too quickly, she ended up spending most of her day resting, she swore that the chair had been morphed around her arse at this point, this just wasn't doing her any good.

Dina took a deep breath, eyeing up the laundry basket at her feet and accepted her fate with a displeased grunt, knowing full well that bending over just wasn't going to be the most comfortable option anymore, something she wasn't all that too keen about. 

Yet Dina was still stubborn, but for one good reason. 

She hates relying on others. 

She was strong, just as strong as anyone else. Well, she liked to pride herself on the thought that she was at least. I mean, she killed a man at ten years old, that made her badass as fuck in her opinion! And on top of that she survived countless months on her own with no direction, no support and barely an ounce of food in her bag.

But the struggles of being pregnant would put those things to shame.

Dina was just shy of hitting her 37th week of pregnancy, in reality, it could happen any day from now and Dina couldn't be more happier, she was dead tired of carrying around the extra passenger (and the unwanted attention it drew to her), she was just so so fortunate to be in such a comfortable quiet home with someone who is so caring and understanding.

Speaking of the devil, Ellie was hovering at the kitchen entrance, her eyes fixated over her girlfriend, refusing to budge. Dina would be complaining if they weren't filled with all that love and affection that just melted Dina's heart. She just wanted to give in so badly, rest her poor ankles and let her girlfriend take over...

But she wasn't going to throw in that towel so easily, she's battled with those puppy eyes before! Not only that but she could feel the restlessness and concern radiating from Ellie from the way she played with her hands, the utter desire to take over or at least help her girlfriend to do basic tasks such as picking up a half full basket of laundry. 

After a few vacant pauses, Ellie finally spoke up.

"You okay there, Mama?" She heard her girlfriends in an ever so gentle voice call over, clearly she couldn't take standing idle much longer. As of late, Ellie has grown rather fond of calling Dina that certain pet name. Dina had to admit, it did make her entire stomach become full of butterflies.

"Yeah… Yeah!" Dina huffed, standing back upright and rubbing a certain tender spot in her lower back which had become unignorable. "I've got this… I just… need a second."

Dina bent down again, grunting against the strain on her back and she clasped onto the sides of the basket, she ignored the screaming of her body demanding her to stop while she hoisted the basket in her arms and rested it upon her hip. Dina made sure to stick out her tongue as a gesture to Ellie as if to say 'I told you so!'

Before she knew it, a hand was resting against her back stabilising her, the other supporting the basket within her hands. Ellie pushed her head against Dina's neck, pressing several little kisses before easily prying the basket from Dina's delicate hands altogether.

"You may feel like you have it all under control, but you shouldn't be ashamed to ask for a little help from time to time..." Ellie muttered lovingly, leaving one last kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before pulling back.

"I just never want to feel like a burden." Dina admitted just louder than a whisper, in all honesty, she hadn't expected to say that out loud. She could have sworn she saw Ellie's heart drop from the sudden change in her eyes, her free hand instantly coming up to cup her pregnant girlfriend's cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"You're never a burden to me." Ellie whispered back just as gently, sealing that promise with a quick peck to the lips before walking backwards towards the back door leading to the garden, not allowing Dina the time to argue on the matter any further.

With a defeated sigh, Dina sat down on one of the kitchen chairs tucked neatly against the table, sighing as the weight was finally lifted from her aching feet. 

"You're starting to become a problem, potato." She muttered to herself, bringing a hand up to stroke the top of her bump while watching Ellie's smug winning grin as she hung up the washing.

~

Sunlight filtered in through the tattered curtains above their bed, Ellie cursed herself, she really needed to get replacements one day or at least fix the holes seeping from the dangling sheets. From what she could tell, it must be at least early dawn, considering how low the sunlight was hitting against the covers on their bed.

Her hand reached up, wiping away the remains of a good night sleep from her eyes, something that still felt so foreign to her body and mind. With a stretch and a yawn, she shook the last few drops of sleep from herself before turning her attention to the girl who was still fast asleep next to her.

Just because Ellie was finally getting a good night's rest certainly didn't mean that Dina was. 'Her little potato' as they have both dubbed it, was starting to become more restless, especially at night, meaning Dina was often uncomfortable or just too agitated to even consider falling asleep.

And it seemed that was the case last night.

On Dina's bedside table sat two glasses of water, both now empty (Ellie didn't remember seeing her bring any cups up with her at the beginning of the night) and a plate full of what she presumed the remains of what used to be vegetables and bread. Dina had taken an obsession at the moment to put whatever she could on bread, Ellie was never one to judge but she was so glad that she won't ever get those bizarre pregnancy cravings anytime soon.

Gently, she leaned over, pressing several kisses along her beautiful girlfriend's jawline and cheek, trailing them down before she finally got a small stir out of her.

"Hey." Ellie muttered, pressing a final kiss to the corner of her eye lid before resting back on her elbow. "Tough night babe?" Her hand found purchase on Dina's shoulder, watching with care for each breath that she took.

"Mm." Was all she received as a reply as Dina rolled over to face her. When she finally opened her eyes, Ellie could see the weight and the darkness that the bags under her eyes held, how tired and strained her irises really looked reflecting in the golden sunrise.

Ellie would give anything to relieve her of all this stress, give her the time to get that glow back in her beautiful face, even as far as to allow her to trade places, if they could. 

She was jerked out of her thoughts when Dina's hand curled on top of her own upon her shoulder.

"Potato was just being grumpy last night," she paused briefly to let out a yawn, squeezing Ellie's hand ever so slightly. "Nothing I can't handle."

Ellie lent down to steal a kiss from Dina's lips, feeling a soft hum of approval radiating from the girl below. After a few seconds they both pulled back, Ellie taking the time to stare into Dina's half lidded eyes before being dragged back down for a rather sloppy, half-awake make out session, which of course, Ellie didn't mind in the slightest.

Between the variety of different kisses shared between the two girls, Dina's arms ended up being wrapped around Ellie's middle, keeping her as close as she possibly could while supporting such a large bump. Ellie's hands meanwhile got lost within Dina's beautiful black locks of hair, gently combing wave after wave through her fingers with a delicacy which was never seen beyond the walls of their home.

After a while, the kisses began to fade, Dina sighting the need to use the restroom finally brought them apart. Ellie climbed over Dina's body in a very graceful manner if she did say so herself, before leaning down to help support her pregnant girlfriend in sitting up. Once sat up fully, Dina playfully pushed Ellie away before wandering out of their bedroom and down the hallway to use the restroom.

Sitting there alone made Ellie feel lost, as she stared out of the window watching the sunrise without really paying much attention to it. She was so fortunate, too fortunate in her opinion to be sat here, waiting for the love of her life and their soon to be baby to come back. There should have been so many people sat in this position that were no longer with them. A quick glance towards the top left draw of the small cupboard which sat in the corner of their room, the one that held his-

"I never get tired of seeing that sunrise." Dina muttered from somewhere behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts for a second time that morning. She slowly wandered over to the bed, perching next to her girlfriend. "You forget how beautiful the world really is."

"Yeah." Ellie muttered, playing with her index finger in her hand, trying to keep her mind in the present. 

There was a comfortable silence between the pair of them, Dina's hand had found its way on top of Ellie's knee, something Ellie had noticed Dina always did when she could tell that her mind was elsewhere, Dina was truly amazing.

"We should head to Jackson in a few days." Ellie said, her girlfriend's eyes snapping up to meet her own. She could see the confusion laced within her look, Dina knew what Ellie had been through and what she still goes through every visit to Jackson they have; before it was a weekly occurrence, then a monthly one, to then whenever she strikes up the courage.

Dina never blamed Ellie for any of it, she never would.

Before Dina could say anything, Ellie cautiously but gently placed a hand upon Dina's bump, rubbing it gently with her thumb. After a moment she leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of Dina's nose and then her lips, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful this morning." Ellie muttered as she pulled back, the dopey smile which she knew Dina loved plastered on her face, accompanied by a faint blush.

"And your morning breath stinks!" Dina pretended to gag before holding onto Ellie's hand and laughing. The stunned shock on Ellie's face soon morphed into the same joyfulness. "I'm joking, I'm joking! I love you too, string bean. Now come here!"

Dina pulled Ellie down so that they were laying side by side, limbs wrapped around each other as Dina closed her eyes again.

Ellie definitely enjoyed this sight a whole lot more than the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting off writing this for a week now but their just so adorable how could I not?
> 
> You can also follow me now on twitter @eqqplant_ 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
